


Landbound

by Aguilar_De_Nerha_Assassin_First_Rank



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: And I'm Starting a New One, And Objects, And above all, But Disclaimer, But I felt Like i Had to Write This, Carina/Henry, Curses, Don't worry, Exept i've modernised everything and set it in London, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Haven't Even Finished Winter's War or Bond of Blood Yet, I know, I will Add the Horologist Joke, It's a Bog Standard POTC Fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, New Chapters For the Other Two Are Forthcoming, PS, SO, The Whole Box and Dice, The main ship here, There Will Be a Bit of Elizabeth/Will, This Is STUPID, and, don't ask why, ello - Freeform, enjoy, have a great day, how's life?, is - Freeform, just go with it, other than that, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguilar_De_Nerha_Assassin_First_Rank/pseuds/Aguilar_De_Nerha_Assassin_First_Rank
Summary: London. A city firmly entrenched in the heart of the modern world. And for the moment, home to three people who appear, at first glance, to be pretty ordinary. Henry Turner, a folklorist turned drunkard and brawler. Carina Smyth, brilliant intellectual and aspiring astronomer. And Jack Sparrow, old style career criminal and former seaman. All are hunting for the Trident of Poseidon. Yet, problematically, all are trapped on land and, for their own reasons, unable to leave the city by other means. Not even a 1.5 thousand kilometer city is large enough for these three, and when they collide, nothing will ever be the same.





	Landbound

In the dark of night, a man walked down a street in London, the name of which, he’d long since forgotten. The most bizarre sense of urgency filled him, compelling his now heavily inebriated body to move at almost a jog, though there seemed no apparent need. After all, no one was following him, and as far as he knew, nothing terribly important or interesting was happening in his little corner of the world. He just felt as if he had to be somewhere, desperately. Dressed in an old pair of jeans, t-shirt and an over large coat he’d bought off a homeless man the week before, Henry Turner didn’t cut much of an impressive figure, on the whole, he looked a lot like a typical drunken derrow. but then again, he’d never really looked great anyway. Which reminded him. He’d been quite the oddball at school, tall and thin with almost no interest in sports of any kind, as opposed to most of his classmates, who were built like brick shithouses and followed the local rugby team religiously. During his final year, he spent almost all his spare time studying the old sea legends, his excuse for which was that he was taking a correspondence course in Naval Engineering from the University of Exeter. None of them questioned him, because Henry was a better academic by a factor of ten, but they were still somewhat confused. This was mostly centered around the phrase “Naval Engineering” because only a handful of them actually understood what that was. And all the while, Henry would keep studying, knowing that the way to free his father might be lurking just around the next page. That search had finally brought him to London, three months ago, where an old “Family friend” as his mother put it, lived. Jack Sparrow. And then, finally, Henry remembered why he was walking so fast down a desolate street.  
‘I’m trying to find him again, aren't i? Well i gave up on that a while back, and i’m not wasting any more time on it. No sir. He doesn’t want to be found, his problem. Not mine.’  
And with that, he sat down on someone’s front step and passed out.

A little while later, a young woman rounded the corner. Her final exams for the baccalaureate were up in a few weeks, and she’d been devoting nearly every hour God sent to studying, to the point that the librarians had actually thrown her out and told her to go eat something. Hence why she was walking down the seedy part of the city late at night, which most of her guardians had told her never to do. However, Carina Smyth had been left with little choice, so she decided to offset the risk by not going round the back-doubles, or streets without adequate lighting. While going past someone’s front landing, she heard a small groan, which upon closer investigation, turned out to be a young and very drunk man. Anyone else would have just left him there, but Carina couldn’t bring herself to do it without first making sure that he was okay. As if reading her mind, he awoke, said  
‘Ello. Oo the fuck‘re you?’  
And began violently expelling the contents of his stomach all over her shoes.  
‘Charming.’ She thought, but mercifully didn’t voice, instead saying  
‘Are you okay?’  
‘Does it look like i’m doin too well?’  
‘Not really. So, what happened?’  
‘Whadda you think? Got too drunk, started a brawl, got thrown out of the pub an ended up ere.’  
‘Okay. Well have you got somewhere to go? Like a flat or something?’  
‘Can’t remember. Ang on a sec. Yeah, i do but….well….i can’t remember exactly where that is.’  
‘Oh great. Well, at least we’ve got something to work with here’ Carina thought. Then an idea came into her head. Stupid, yes, but he was far too out of it to actually do anything to her, and if he stayed here, someone would have a go at him, that much was certain.  
‘Right. So, i’m going to take you back home with me, alright? It’s just round the block, not too far. Now how far do you reckon you can walk?’  
‘Yeah, i can probby make it. Just gonna need a bitta help gettin up.’  
‘Sure.’ She said, helping him to his feet. And so, they walked back to her apartment, slowly and carefully to avoid triggering another round of vomiting from him, completely unaware of who the other was, and of the fact that they were working towards the same goal, albeit in different manners and for vastly different reasons. Finding the Trident of Poseidon.


End file.
